


Once More

by fallenandthefaithless



Series: November prompts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone lives, M/M, Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandthefaithless/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: Thorin accidentally gets himself and Bilbo lost in Dale.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I've written in what will be a series of unrelated stories based on prompts for all of November.
> 
> This fic is in response to the prompt 'getting lost somewhere'

‘I’m pretty sure we were meant to go right before.’

‘No. The hall is to the west. We’re going in the right direction.’

Bilbo sighed as Thorin stubbornly continued on, hesitating slightly at intersections before hurrying on. Around them Dale was bustling with activity as work on the city continued. The rebuilding would take years but already Bilbo could see glimpses of the great beauty the city would become.

As much as he loved to see the city growing Bilbo had hoped to be back in time for dinner with Bard and his family but with Thorin frowning down yet another street Bilbo knew that was not likely to happen.

‘Thorin,’ he called, waiting for the dwarf king to turn around before he continued. ‘Maybe we should retrace our footsteps. It is getting late.’

‘We’re almost there,’ Thorin insisted. He’s brow furrowed and took a step towards Bilbo. ‘Do you need me to carry something else, givashel?’

Bilbo frowned and tightened his grip on the few packages he was carrying. ‘Nonsense,’ he said, eyeing the multiple packages Thorin was already holding. ‘I can manage but I’m sure Bard must be starting to worry.’

‘We won’t be much longer,’ he said. A small smile softened his face and he waited for Bilbo to step forward so they were standing side by side.

‘Well, as long as you’re sure,’ Bilbo said drily, smiling when Thorin narrowed his eyes.

‘I am sure,’ he said, turning away to look up the street. ‘It’s just along…’

Bilbo looked up at him as Thorin trailed off.

‘Thorin?’ he asked, noticing the vacant look on his dwarf’s face. ‘What is it?’

Without answering Thorin suddenly took off leaving Bilbo to curse under his breath and scramble after him. Thorin hurried along the street before turning sharply down an alley that Bilbo hadn’t noticed.

The restoration hadn’t touched this part of the city, confirming that they were far off course. That didn’t seem to matter to Thorin who didn’t slow down as they neared the end of the alley.  Bilbo had to keep looking down to ensure he didn’t trip over any of the rubble that still littered the ground as he tied to keep up.

‘Thorin, what-’

Bilbo almost ran right into Thorin as he’d stopped once they’d reached the end of the alley.

‘Thorin? Oh.’

Bilbo stepped up beside him and looked out at what had caught Thorin’s attention. In the height of Dale’s glory this ledge would have been gorgeous and as it was the view was stunning. The balcony looked out over the land between Dale and Mirkwood including the lake shining with the light of the setting sun.

He stepped past Thorin until he reached the crumbling wall, rubble catching on his toes which he ignored.

‘Frerin and I used to hide away here when Father brought us to Dale with him,’ Thorin said quietly behind him. Bilbo spun around to find Thorin had moved to stand right behind him. His face was soft and open, his gaze fixed on the lake in the distance. 'We were meant to join him in the meetings but...'

‘You hated business talks that much?’ he asked softly. Thorin startled and looked down at Bilbo before he smiled.

‘Some things don’t change,’ he said and Bilbo laughed.

‘Case in point.’ Bilbo gestured to the landing they stood on and Thorin’s smile widened.

‘I forgot about this place,’ Thorin admitted, looking around them once more.

‘It’s beautiful up here,’ Bilbo said. Thorin shifted the packages in his arms so he had one free hand which he brought up to cup Bilbo’s face.

‘It really is,’ he said, his voice low. Bilbo felt his cheeks flush even as he chuckled.

‘Ridiculous dwarf,’ he said, sniffing before he glanced up at Thorin and smiled.

‘Your ridiculous dwarf,’ Thorin corrected and Bilbo laughed. ‘You did say yes after all.’ His hand shifted until his fingers found the dwarven braid woven into Bilbo’s curls behind his ear and he smiled.

‘I must be mad then,’ Bilbo said and laughed when Thorin tugged on the braid.

‘Insolent hobbit,’ he said before leaning down and silencing Bilbo’s rebuttal with his lips. He pulled back enough to gently bump their foreheads together and resting there.

The sun was almost out of sight when Thorin reached down to take Bilbo’s hand in his own and pulled back to tug him along back to the mouth of the alley. Bilbo glanced around one last time, taking in the sight of the deepening shadows before he allowed his husband to pull him along.

‘I believe I remember the way to the hall now,’ Thorin said and Bilbo snorted.

‘Oh, so  _ now _ you remember?’

‘You don’t trust me?’ Thorin asked with a smile.

‘I followed you all the way to a dragon,’ Bilbo replied with a grin. ‘I suppose I can follow you one more time.’


End file.
